Susan Storm (Earth-616)
Malice, Baroness von Doom, Captain Universe | Identity = Public | Affiliation = (founding member), ; formerly , , , , , , , , | Relatives = Marygay Jewel Dinkins (paternal aunt); Franklin Storm (father, deceased); Mary Storm (mother, deceased); Evelyn Richards (mother-in-law, deceased); Nathaniel Richards (father-in-law); Jonathan Storm (Human Torch) (brother); Lyja (ex-sister-in-law); Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) (husband); Franklin (son); Valeria (daughter); Vil and Wu (wards); Bones (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; S.H.I.E.L.D. Station: Golgotha, Manhattan, New York City, New York; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; Pier 4; Antarctic lab; Four Freedoms Plaza; Belle Porte, Connecticut | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, Regent of the Uhari throne at The Peak; formerly substitute teacher, actress, student | Education = Doctorate in unrevealed field; high school education | Origin = Humans mutated by cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Glenville, Long Island, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #1 | First2 = (as Invisible Girl) (as Invisible Woman) | Quotation = I know that, darling. But... But I know a lot of other things now. Things I think I've been trying to put aside, to postpone... Something a lot like growing up, perhaps. The Psycho-Man did more than twist my emotions. He forced me to look into the deepest corners of my soul, forced me to confront who I am, what have I become. When we rocketed into the cosmic ray belt, when we gained our powers, we lost something. An innocence. A child-like naivety. For a long time I've tried to go on as if we're still the same people we used to be, As if I''' was still the same. But I'm not. Not after all that's happened to us. Not after what the Psycho-Man did to me. There is no '''Invisible-Girl anymore, Reed. She died when the Psycho-Man twisted her soul. From now on, I am the Invisible Woman! | Speaker = Invisible Woman | QuoteSource = Fantastic Four Vol 1 284 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Susan Storm's history. For a complete history see 'Susan Storm's Expanded History'' Early Years Susan Storm and her younger brother, Johnny, lived uneventfully on Long Island until their mother, Mary Storm, died in an automobile accident. Their father, Franklin Storm, a doctor, failed to save her. Despondent, he began to drink and gambled away the family fortune, eventually winding up in a penitentiary for murder after accidentally killing his loan shark. The children went to live with their Aunt Marygay Jewel Dinkins, who ran a boardinghouse. When Susan was in her late teens, she fell in love with one of her aunt's boarders, Reed Richards, who was working on his third doctorate at Empire State University. Sue later followed Richards to California, where she half-heartedly tried to break into show business. Reed was working on an experimental starship when the project lost its government funding. He decided to launch the prototype, certain that the flight would succeed and attract more funding. Susan went along for her own reasons: patriotism? love of adventure? loyalty? romantic gesture? Ben Grimm, a test pilot, took the controls. Johnny filled out the crew. Reed had made one mistake: he failed to shield the cabin from cosmic rays, and a chance solar flare intensified the radiation. The experience gave each of them superhuman abilities, and perhaps more importantly, it forged almost unbreakable bonds between them. They became the Fantastic Four, and Storm took the name Invisible Girl. Fantastic Four In the early years of the Fantastic Four, Sue spent much of her time keeping the team together. Reed spent long hours in his laboratory; Grimm moped over his appearance; Johnny acted out like any teenager. Her power of invisibility had little use in battling super-villains such as Doctor Doom and Galactus, but her empathy and common sense prevented several breakups and defections. Even though she was best suited to act as spokesperson for the Fantastic Four, she would have encountered resistance in the early 1960s, so Richards took on that job as well. Her discontent manifested itself in an attraction to Namor, who returned her affections, but the relationship effectively ended after Namor abducted Sue in an attempt to persuade her to be his queen. She soon discovered new powers: she could turn other objects (besides herself) invisible and project and manipulate powerful force fields. Although unable to perform offensively on a par with the Thing, she could defend against almost any threat. When the Super-Skrull, possessing the combined powers of the Fantastic Four, attacked the team, the Human Torch managed to trap him inside a cave, but the Super-Skrull escaped and impersonated Sue's father, Franklin Storm. The Four exposed the Super-Skrull, but the Skrulls strapped a bomb to the real Franklin's chest, and Franklin sacrificed his own life to save his children. A trip to the Skrull homeworld and the death of Warlord Morrat, the Skrull who authorized Franklin's murder, brought some measure of revenge. Motherhood Sue eventually married Reed in a wedding ceremony attended by most of the world's heroes. A difficult pregnancy followed, during which Crystal of the Inhumans took her place on the team. At the last moment, to save the unborn child, the Fantastic Four had to visit the Negative Zone and borrow the Cosmic Control Rod of Annihilus. Her son Franklin, named after her father, manifested strong and unusual powers almost immediately. When Annihilus kidnapped Franklin and triggered those powers, he turned Franklin into a living bomb and caused his powers to increase exponentially and uncontrollably, until Franklin threatened to wipe out all life in the solar system with a psychic blast. Reed was left with no choice but to inhibit Franklin's higher brain functions in order to defuse him. It was the last straw for Sue, who left Mr. Fantastic and took Franklin with her. During Sue Storm's second hiatus, the Inhuman Medusa took her place. The old bonds, though, drew Susan back to the team and led her to rekindle her relationship with Reed. Franklin was restored to normal soon after, and the Richards family was back together once more. During an extended trip to the Negative Zone, a sort of second honeymoon, she conceived another child. Seeking some peace for this pregnancy, Sue convinced Mr. Fantastic to move to the Connecticut suburbs, where they posed as the Benjamins. This unborn daughter began to give off radiation. Despite the efforts of Mr. Fantastic and several other experts, the girl was apparently stillborn. Malice Psycho-Man took advantage of Sue's fragile self-control at this point and amplified her negative emotions. She became Malice, with all of the Invisible Girl's powers but none of her restraint, and attacked the Fantastic Four. Mr. Fantastic helped her throw off Psycho-Man's influence, but she lost control again when the Fantastic Four confronted Psycho-Man; she turned his own Control Box on him, which shorted out his nervous system and nearly killed him. The episode would have lasting effects: the Invisible Girl changed her name to Invisible Woman; she discovered how to use Force Objects (see Powers below); and in the long term, she lost a measure of self-confidence, knowing that Malice still lurked inside her. Sue left the Fantastic Four again, this time with Mr. Fantastic, to spend time with Franklin, who had regained his faculties and needed full-time mentoring. They worked part-time with the Avengers for a while. They also helped the Silver Surfer resuscitate Galactus, during which Sue came in contact with the Infinity Gems. Distrustful of such power, she fell prey to Malice again. The soul gem tried and failed to combine Reed's and Sue's souls, which brought forth the In-Betweener and sent Malice back to Sue's subconscious. The Fantastic Four, as always, pulled them back. During the Infinity War, Sue had to confront her doppelganger and incorporate its evil into herself. That boost allowed Malice to regain control temporarily. Later, claiming that Franklin's presence in this timeline would lead to destruction, Reed Richards' father Nathaniel abducted the child into the future. Nathaniel raised Franklin for years in the future, training him to be a warrior and to master his superhuman powers. The adolescent Franklin journeyed back in time, arriving in the Fantastic Four's headquarters mere moments after Nathaniel had abducted him as a child. The teenage Franklin called himself Psi-Lord, and wielded vast psionic powers, although they remained far short of his full potential. Sue struggled against Malice's influence, inevitably losing ground. When Malice manifested again, Psi-Lord drew Malice's essence into himself. Finally, however, Psi-Lord somehow was removed from the Fantastic Four's time and was replaced by the child Franklin, as he had been at the time that Nathaniel had abducted him. Leader That was only the beginning of a tumultuous period. Reed disappeared for some time, apparently killed by Victor Von Doom. Sue Storm became leader of the Fantastic Four, recruited Ant-Man to take over Reed's role, and quickly grew into her new responsibilities. Effectively a widow, Sue had to fend off many potentials suitors, especially Namor. She never gave up looking for Richards, though, and after a long search, she found him stranded in the past. Their reunion was bittersweet; Reed felt threatened at first by Sue's newfound competence and confidence, particularly since months trapped in isolation had left him severely traumatized, paranoid, and indecisive, although he soon realized he was foolish for thinking so. After Reed's return, Namor realized he still had feelings for Sue and assaulted her in an attempt to "claim" her for himself. Reed successfully fended him off. The whole team appeared to die next, in the final battle with Onslaught, who had kidnapped Franklin. Instead they (and the Avengers) found themselves on Counter-Earth, in a pocket universe Franklin had created to save them. In a sense, they had been reborn and had to start their lives over. Once the heroes on Counter-Earth realized what had happened, they returned to their original homes. Continuing Adventures An even more surprising resurrection unfolded during the team's reality-warping conflict with the cosmic being Abraxas when Franklin revealed he had used his powers to rescue Sue's seemingly stillborn second child years earlier, and that this child had been raised in an alternate future to become the Marvel Girl (Valeria Von Doom) who was now an ally of the present-day Fantastic Four. As a side-effect of Abraxas's defeat, Marvel Girl was restored to her original state, as an unborn child in Sue's womb. This time, Sue's pregnancy resulted in the birth of a healthy baby girl, christened Valeria in memory of Doctor Doom's first love. (Doom had insisted on naming the child in exchange for assisting with the difficult birth.) To help Johnny develop responsibility, Sue forced him to become the business manager for Fantastic Four, Inc., a job he gradually grew into. Doom's favors, as always, had strings attached. His main focus had shifted from science to sorcery, and he used his special bond with Valeria as a focus to cast spells against the Fantastic Four. He soon defeated them, captured all four, tossed Franklin into Hell, abducted Valeria, and tortured Ben, Johnny, and Sue while Reed listened helplessly. Doom's own hubris led to his downfall--his infernal patrons dragged him to the underworld of Haazareth. Prior to being dragged to Hell, however, Doom vindictively--and seemingly permanently--scarred Reed's face. The Fantastic Four were left reeling, both mentally and physically, after Doom's vicious attack. Sue struggled to help heal her son, who was so traumatized by his time being tortured in Hell that he shut down emotionally and lost the ability to speak. With Doom gone, Richards claimed Latveria in the name of the Fantastic Four and began dismantling Doom's arsenal. The international community saw it as a test of sovereignty and protested. It resulted that Reed's invasion of Latveria was part of a plan to defeat Doom permanently and thus ensure his family's safety. Doom returned to find himself in an inescapable trap of Reed's making, which Reed had constructed in order to ensure Doom could no longer harm his family. Unaware of his plans, the rest of the Fantastic Four burst in to rescue Reed, and, in an attempt to escape, Doom possessed Sue, then Ben. While in a possessed Ben's body, Doom grabbed Johnny and vindictively threatened to break him in two if Reed did not murder his best friend. Ben temporarily broke free of Doom's control long enough to beg Reed to kill him, since he had no desire to be even indirectly responsible for Johnny's death, and Reed, left with no other choice, complied. While Johnny wept and Sue comforted him, Reed spent the next hour frantically trying to resuscitate his best friend but did not succeed. Sue did her best to comfort her husband, but he was too lost in his grief and guilt to forgive himself for what Doom had forced him to do. She attempted to mend fences between Reed and Johnny, who was struggling to forgive Reed for Ben's death, despite the fact that Johnny's failure to follow Reed's orders had led directly to Doom's possession of Ben and Ben's subsequent death. Reed convinced Sue and Johnny to follow him to Heaven, where they succeeded in returning Grimm to life. To avoid charges of treason for his invasion of Latveria, Reed gave up most of his patents and thus most of his income. He later took a job working for a top secret military project in an attempt to restore their lost fortune. Later, an unscrupulous business manager swindled the Fantastic Four out of their fortunes, and, penniless once more, they took regular jobs and lived in regular homes. Sue became a teacher. She was forced to fend off Namor when he arrived and attempted to carry her off to Atlantis once again, although Reed soon arrived to help defend her. She also trained in martial arts under Iron Fist. Reed eventually revealed that he had allowed the loss of their fortune to occur because he wanted to give them back the normal lives he believed they lost because of his failure to protect them. With few regrets, they returned to their former lives. A game of musical powers ensued. A band of aliens, survivors of Galactus, came to Earth to neutralize Susan. They had developed a planetary cloaking device, and only Susan could help Galactus bypass their device. Reed Richards used another device that, as far as the aliens could tell, removed her powers; instead, it traded Sue's and Johnny's powers. The immediate threat over, Reed reversed the trade. As a "reward" for derailing the cloak project, Galactus made Johnny his new herald for a short time. An aftereffect of Johnny's power cosmic removed everyone's powers temporarily. Civil War The Civil War split the team once again. Mr. Fantastic supported the Superhuman Registration Act, while Sue and Johnny joined the resistance, horrified over how the Thor clone killed to Goliath. Nick Fury provided both of them fake IDs as a husband and wife, much to their chagrin. During the final battle, however, Mr. Fantastic shielded Sue from a bullet fired by the Taskmaster and was severely wounded. She retaliated by using a force field to pound Taskmaster into the ground. Sue helped clean up New York in the aftermath of the war and, along with the other Secret Avengers, was granted amnesty. She reconciled with Reed and together they took a short hiatus from the team to work on their marriage. Back to Action Reed and Sue's vacation was over after the Frightful Four attacked them, then they returned to the team. During World War Hulk, Sue protected Reed but was subdued by the Green Goliath. Sometime after, the Richardses hired a new nanny for their kids, Tabitha Deneuve. At the same time, a mysterious new group, calling themselves the New Defenders, committed robberies, and one of their members, Psionics, started a relationship with Johnny. After a bad break-up, Johnny was kidnapped by the Defenders, along with Doctor Doom and Galactus, to power a massive machine that was designed to apparently save the people of the future 500 years in the future, a plan orchestrated by Tabitha, who was revealed to be Susan Richards from 500 years in the future. Eventually, the modern-day Fantastic Four were able to save both the present Earth and the future Earth by sending the future inhabitants to the Earth Trust's private duplicate Nu-Earth, but after freeing Doctor Doom, the future Sue went to apologize to him and was electrocuted by Doom. As a means to honor her, Susan and the rest of the Fantastic Four held a funeral in honor of Susan and the family moved on. Secret Invasion While Susan was on a lecture tour in Vancouver, a Skrull posing as Mister Fantastic ambushed her, applying pressure to her skull with an invisible force field and knocking her out cold. Then, another Skrull infiltrated the Baxter Building in the guise of Susan and opened a portal into the Negative Zone, forcing the top three floors of the building into the Negative Zone, and in turn trapping herself, Johnny, Ben, and the two Richards children there. The Skrull impersonating her was later revealed to be Johnny's ex-wife Lyja, who once infiltrated the Fantastic Four by impersonating Ben Grimm's love interest Alicia Masters. The real Susan Richards was recovered alive from a downed Skrull ship after the final battle of the invasion. The Bridge Reed created a device called The Bridge to explore alternate realities. Meanwhile, Johnny, Sue, and Ben fought off the agents of H.A.M.M.E.R. Reed's machine sent Johnny, Ben and Sue to a different reality where a super hero civil war was happening sometime in the Hyborian Age. Reed continued to study parallel worlds where the Civil War ended differently to find the reason his reality had become the way it was while Ben, Sue, and Johnny traveled throughout collapsed space-time. When Reed shut down the Bridge and the others returned, Sue told Reed to destroy The Bridge. He did so, but then secretly put it back together, and met beings from another reality who told him how he could fix things. Three While serving as a negotiator between both Old and New Atlantis, the King of Old Atlantis was assassinated by Namor, and Sue was, in accordance with Uhari tradition, subsequently made regent to the throne of Old Atlantis. Susan became the guardian of Vil and Wu, the heirs of the Uhari throne at The Peak. Sue returned to Baxter Building, so Uhari gave her a device to contact with her. At the same time, Johnny was fighting his last stand. Sue was devastated to learn of her brother's unexpected death. Future Foundation Following the death of Johnny Storm, the rest of the team renamed themselves the Future Foundation, along with Spider-Man taking the place of the Human Torch. After one of the Reed Richards of another universe who came to Earth-616 by The Bridge destroyed The Peak, Susan returned to Baxter Building while the other part of the team was battling another Richards in High Evolutionary's city. After returning from battle, Reed reunited the Future Foundation, the Avengers, the New Avengers and many other heroes to attack Attilan, who were also participating in this war. At the moment the heroes were leaving the Baxter Building, a Kree army attacked New York City. Using her power and Iron Man's armor, Sue created a force field over Manhattan but was knocked down when the force field was broken. At the same time, the Cult of the Negative Zone entered the Baxter Building and opened the Negative Zone portal after Spider-Man failed to stop them. The portal revealed a living Johnny Storm with a enslaved Annihilus. Then Johnny gathered the team drawing with fire the symbolic "4" at the sky above the Baxter Building. Reed, Sue, Ben and Peter boarded one of the Annihilation Wave's ships controlled by Johnny, who used the rest of the ships to battle the Kree army until the Inhumans asked to finish them by their own hand. Meanwhile the other heroes on Earth where dealing with the scraps of the battle which could damage the Earth, Reed and Sue summons Galactus, who destroys completely the Kree army. That moment, the Mad Celestials appeared to destroy this universe. Although the team tried to use the Hub (a weapon of mass destruction created by the Reeds), they couldn't defeat the Mad Celestials. Then, a future version of Franklin and Valeria appeared as part of Nathaniel Richards's plan. The Future Franklin used his power to heal Galactus and destroy the Mad Celestials, saving the day. Later, the Baxter Building was easily rebuilt, Mr. Fantastic showed a new secondary headquarters called Foundation and new costumes were given to the members of the Future Foundation, as part of the reformation of the Fantastic Four. Fall of the Fantastic Four After a portal to the Counter-Earth was somehow opened, an invasion of monsters in New York resulted not only in the Human Torch losing his powers, but also the Fantastic Four being evicted from the Baxter Building, and the children of the Future Foundation being taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Soon after finding out years ago Johnny had ruined an opportunity for becoming normal, The Thing was arrested after being found next to the corpse of the Puppet Master. Additionally, Sue started becoming more violent, Johnny lost track on his life, and Reed started becoming erratic. After concluding that somebody was behind their misfortune, the Fantastic Four decided to go to the bottom of it, and find Reed, who had recently disappeared, actually having being kidnapped by the man pulling the strings, the villain known as the Quiet Man. The Fantastic Four were reunited when Johnny was brought to his senses, he and Sue helped free The Thing from the Power House, and Reed escaped from the Quiet Man. While the Quiet Man unleashed an invasion of creatures from the Counter-Earth, the FF enlisted the help of the Sleepwalker in order to find the source of the monstrosities that came from it by exploring Franklin's subconsciousness, who was revealed to be the Psycho-Man. Back in his headquarters, the Quiet Man tried to activate the code that would shut off the portals from the Counter-Earth and render the invading forces inert, to make himself look like the hero, however, the Psycho-Man had betrayed him and created a defense wall so he could then control both the Counter-Earth and the Earth with his monstrous army. Mister Fantastic and Valeria came with a solution to finally shut down the creatures and save the world, meanwhile, as he was helping his allies escape from the Counter-Earth, Johnny recovered his powers due to the resulting radiation caused by the closing of one of the portals. Secret Wars When Steve Rogers rallied the Avengers to capture the Illuminati; Reed being one of the members of this cabal, Sue joined forces with S.H.I.E.L.D. to allegedly help them capture the fugitive team. However, Sue was instead helping Reed, using information from S.H.I.E.L.D. to help her husband and the Illuminati evade capture. During the final incursion that threatened the existence of the universe, Sue and ther rest of the Future Foundation worked on a life raft to escape the death of the universe. The raft's hull was breached at the last moment, costing the lives of the Invisible Woman and the rest of Reed's family. Following an adventure in Battleworld, a patchwork planet comprised of the remnants of the final realities to be destroyed that was ruled with an iron fist by Doctor Doom, Reed gained the power of the Beyonders, and used it to resurrect his family, including Susan. The Future Foundation was reunited, and they began a journey to rebuild the entire Multiverse. Back on the Fantastic Four's native universe, the entire world believed the Richards and the Future Foundation to be dead, having allegedly sacrificed themselves to stop the final incursion. Only Ben and Johnny were active on Earth, having been left behind by Reed to keep an eye on Doctor Doom. Years following the Future Foundation's multiversal adventures, a mysterious being called the Griever at the End of All Things who repudiated the Future Foundation's mission of creating new universes confronted the team as soon as Franklin was depleted of his ability to create entirely new realities. She caused the collapse of the hundreds of universes charted by the Future Foundation, forcing the team to make a final stand. The Fantastic Four were reunited when Mister Fantastic tricked the Griever into giving them the chance to summon the remaining members of the Fantastic Four for backup. In addition to teleporting Ben and Johnny, Reed also brought every superhero who had been part of the team at one point in order to defeat the new foe. | Powers = The Invisible Woman received her powers when cosmic rays bombarded her body. Mr. Fantastic suspects that Sue Storm somehow taps into hyperspace when she uses her powers. As yet, the only limit seems to be her own reserve; she is reluctant to stretch her powers until absolutely necessary. '''Invisibility: The Invisible Woman has the mental ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy for a variety of effects, including the rendering of herself and other objects invisible, and the construction of solid, invisible force fields. In an as yet unknown manner, cosmic energy interacts with the cells of her entire body in such a way as to produce a new form of energy with unusual properties. By a simple act of concentration, she can cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around her without distortion; she also somehow directs enough undistorted light to her eyes to retain her full range of vision while invisible. An observer, unaware of the peculiar path light takes around her body, would have the sensation of seeing through her. The Invisible Woman can also mentally project the invisible energy produced within the cells of her body in order to render other people or objects invisible. The largest volume she can as yet turn invisible at a single time is approximately 40,000 cubic feet of volume (1,133 cubic meters), equivalent to a small swimming pool. She has sufficient control over her power that she can turn parts of her body selectively invisible. She is also able to make objects that have been turned invisible by other sources visible by letting her own energy projection interfere with that other method of invisibility. Further, she can make energy that is not in the visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum visible by a similar interaction. Sue can also sense something made invisible by physical means (such as a machine) but not by magical or psionic means. Psionic Force Fields: While the cells of the Invisible Woman's body produce a certain energy manifestation, the cells of her brain produce a different, more potent manifestation. Through concentration, she is able to project a field of psionic force which she can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by her ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even she is able to see the forms she creates. The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by her ability to imagine. The smallest force projection she can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection she can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. She can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, she could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness she can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. She can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. The Invisible Woman is able to use the projection of her psionic force to travel through the air. By projecting a rising column beneath her feet and simultaneously causing it to expand and topple at the same time, then creating another column that catches her, shrinks, rights itself and then repeating the process, she is able to effect a zig-zag flight path. She is able to reach an average speed of about 25 miles per hour, until she becomes fatigued by the concentration, after about 4 hours. Sue's force fields have also prevented telekinesis from passing through them. This was shown when she used a force field around herself to keep Jean Grey's telekinesis from affecting her. The force field made it impossible for Jean to attack her with telekinesis. When Sue put a force field around Jean, her telekinetic attack upon various other persons in the immediate vicinity ceased. Sue also demonstrated a similar ability when facing Psi-Lord, a grown version of her son Franklin. He was unable to read her mind while her force field was up. When Sue projects her force field around the Red Ghost when he is in intangible state, he automatically becomes solid. Since her power is an extension of her mind and body, the Invisible Woman is affected by inertial forces acting upon her projections. Thus if a car traveling at 60 miles per hour hit a wall of her force that was 6 inches thick, unless she generated a bracing shape against a sufficiently sturdy object, she would be affected as though she were hit by the car directly. The Invisible Woman is able to control the surface of the fields rigidity to a certain extent. She can cause the surface of the field to be very hard, depending on its thickness (steel-like at about 2.5 feet), or as resilient as foam rubber. By making the field more resilient she is able to absorb more of the inertia of impacts within the field without having them transmitted to her body. She is also, through training, able to alter the shapes she creates while utilizing those shapes, often to absorb or deflect the force of impacts. When she creates objects of fields that are at the limit of her ability to mentally visualize, they tend to be resilient rather than rigid. As she has grown in the use of her powers. Currently these fields can withstand impacts of Class 100 strength, a literally astronomical level: the Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom, and Annihilus once survived passage through a black hole by using these fields (and some help from the Cosmic Control Rod). *''Shock Waves: Sue is capable of using her force fields as shock waves hitting her opponent with the force field capable of hurting Titania. She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields simultaneously. | Abilities = Sue has some modest experience and ability in the field of acting, and has recently taken up teaching. She is a capable unarmed combatant. She is renowned for her changing hairstyles (once said to match the Wasp's changing costumes). | Strength = Susan Storm has the strength of a normal human female who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = '''Concentration:' The size, number, and movements of these objects are limited only by her powers of concentration. Once she stops concentrating on an object, it ceases to exist. Fantastic Four Power Synergism: The original members of the Fantastic Four are tethered to each other, and act as as their own conduits of power. They can be apart within their own universe and retain a connection, but prolongued periods cut off from each other in other universes result in a gradual decline in power levels. If they spend too much time separated this way, they would eventually become powerless. | Equipment = Fantastic Four Uniform Sue's clothes are made from unstable molecules so that they turn invisible along with her. Woven into the cloth is an electronic network of transceivers and sensors that tracks her location, condition, and other data. The network relays this information to the rest of the team. A keypad and screen on one glove allow Sue Storm to call up and view the same information from anyone else. Fantasti-Flare This small flaregun fires shells that produce a burning 4''' symbol. It doubles as an incendiary weapon. '''Universal Translator Sue has a Universal Translator that can decipher and interpret languages, both alien and terrestrial, into the native language of the user. | Transportation = Fantasti-Car MK II, Avenger's Quinjet, Xantha (or Skrull) Saucer, Fantasti-Copter, U-Car (submarine), Fantasti-Car 1 (the "flying bathtub") (superseded), experimental starship (destroyed), and many others | Weapons = | Notes = * Susan was once turned into a mutant-hunting Hound by Ahab. | Trivia = * The Invisible Girl was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. * It has been retconned in Fantastic Four #4 that in her youth, Sue Storm wasn't a model, in order "not be bound by the social mores of the 1960s when the character was created"Tom Brevoort - FormSpring.me, and that she obtained a doctorate. * The powers of all of the Fantastic Four are based on one of the four elements, with Susan's element being air. | Links = ** Marvel Directory * Fantastic Four movie featurette - The Invisible Woman * DMOZ - Open source directory listing for The Fantastic Four * Episode featuring the Invisible Woman }} hu:Susan Storm (616) Category:Storm Family Category:Richards Family Category:Captain Universe Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Force Field Category:Invisibility Category:Hounds Category:Millionaires Category:Time Travelers Category:Doctors Category:Sold their soul to Mephisto Category:Legally Deceased Category:Superhuman Durability